In the future 4G wireless communication systems, higher rate services of some users require a higher transmission rate and different mobile terminals which require different low rates need to share wireless frequency resources. However, a conflict between limited wireless frequency resources and increasing wireless communication link requirement is intensified.
The following references [1] to [6] analyze the signal multiplexing modes required by the 4G wireless communication system. A multiple-carrier transmission is recommended as a better 4G wireless technique than a single-carrier transmission. At the same time, a system solution with a multi-input and multi-output using multiple antennas is one of the recommended features of the 4G wireless communication system.                [1] N. S. J. Chuang, “Beyond 3G: wideband wireless data access based on OFDM and dynamic packet assignment,” IEEE Commun. Mag., pp. 78-87, July 2000.        [2] A. Ghosh, D. R. Wolter, J. G. Andrews, R. Chen, “Broadband wireless access with wimax/802.16: current performance benchmarks and future potential,” IEEE Commun. Mag., vol. 43, no. 2, pp. 129-136, February 2005.        [3] G. L. Stuber, J. R. Barry, S. W. Mclaughlin, Y. Li, M. A. Ingram, T. G. Pratt, “Broadband MIMO-OFDM wireless communications,” Proceedings of the IEEE, vol. 92, no. 2, pp. 271-294, February 2004.        [4] H. Sampath, S. Talwar, J. Tellado, V. Erceg, A. Paulraj, “A fourth generation MIMO-OFDM broadband wireless system: design, performance, and field trial results,” IEEE Commun. Mag., vol. 40, no. 9, pp. 143-149, September 2002.        [5] L. L. Yang, L. Hanzo, “Multi-carrier DS-CDMA: A multiple-access scheme for ubiquitous broadband wireless communications,” IEEE Commun. Mag., pp. 116-124, October 2003.        [6] B. G. Evans, K. Baughan, “Visions of 4G” Electronics and Communication.        
In a traditional OFDMA uplink system, since a fixed frequency band is used for communication and the different channel states and statistic characteristics of noise and interferences are not taken into account, the frequency resource cannot be fully utilized. A channel capacity provided by the OFDMA system is far different from that deduced by The Information Theory.
With multi-antenna technology, different users can share a wireless channel by different spatial channels in a same subcarrier or using different subcarriers or the combination of these two. However, adding a resource for one user means reducing a resource for another user. A typical case is that for users using different spatial channels in the co-frequency channels, when a power of one user increases, interference on other users will increase.
The following references [7] to [19] analyze multiple antenna technologies, signal multiplexing modes, corresponding system capacities and methods for increasing system capacity. A common sense in these references is that in a domain of transmission power, bandwidth and spatial channel, resource allocation should be balanced among different users in order to achieve a higher system capacity.                [7] L. L. Yang, L. Hanzo, “Software-defined-radio-assisted adaptive broadband frequency hopping multicarrier DS-CDMA,” IEEE Commun. Mag., pp. 174-183, March 2002.        [8] E. Telatar, “Capacity of multi-antenna Gaussian channels,” European Trans. on Telecommun., vol. 10, no. 6, pp. 585-595, November/December 1999.        [9] D. Tse and P. Viswanath, Fundamentals of Wireless Communication. Cambridge University Press, May 2005.        [10] M. Gharavi-Alkhansari, A. B. Gershman, “Fast antenna subset selection in MIMO systems,” IEEE Trans. Signal Processing, vol. 52, no. 2, pp. 339-347, February 2004.        [11] E. A. Jorswieck, H. Boche, “Performance analysis of capacity of MIMO systems under multiuser interference based on worst-case noise behavior,” EURASIP Journal on Wireless Communications and Networking, vol. 2, pp. 273-285, 2004.        [12] S. Serbetli, A. Yener, “Time-slotted multiuser MIMO systems: beamforming and scheduling strategies,” EURASIP Journal on Wireless Communications and Networking, vol. 2, pp. 286-296, 2004.        [13] R. S. Blum, J. H. Winters, N. R. Sollenberger, “On the capacity of cellular systems with MIMO”, IEEE Commun. Lett., vol. 6, pp. 242-244, June 2002.        [14] H. Boche, E. A. Jorswieck, “Sum capacity optimization of the MIMO Gaussian MAC”, The 5th International Symposium on Wireless Personal Multimedia Communications, vol. 1, pp. 130-134, 27-30 October 2002.        [15] S. Serbetli, A. Yener, “Transceiver optimization for multiuser MIMO systems,” IEEE Trans. Signal Processing, vol. 52, no. 1, pp. 214-226, January 2004.        [16] E. A. Jorswieck, H. Boche, “Transmission strategies for the MIMO MAC with MMSE receiver: average MSE optimization and achievable individual MSE region,” IEEE Trans. Signal Processing, vol. 51, no. 11, pp. 2872-2881, November 2003.        [17] K. N. Lau, “Analytical framework for multiuser uplink MIMO spacetime scheduling design with convex utility functions,” IEEE Trans. Wireless Commun., vol. 3, no. 9, pp. 1832-1843, September 2004.        [18] D. P. Palomar, J. M. Cioffi, M. A. Lagunas, “Joint Tx-Rx beamforming design for multicarrier MIMO channels: a unified framework for convex optimization”, IEEE Trans. Signal Processing, vol. 51, no. 9, pp. 2381-2401, September 2003.        [19] Wonjong Rhee, W. Yu, J. M. Cioffi, “The optimality of beamforming in uplink multiuser wireless systems,” IEEE Trans. Wireless Commun., vol. 3, no. 1, pp. 86-96, January 2004.        
Based on the above references, the present invention provides a communication systems and method of dynamic space-frequency-division multiple-access for uplink from terminals to a base-station.